New allies
by Rhinoblade
Summary: Hi guys.This is my first fan-fiction story. I am trying to improve my writing skills,so my English may not be so good.anyway, this story is about some new students came to train with the furious five and dragon warrior to improve their kung fu to defeat an evil villain. TI/PO of course.please help me to improve this story. First three chapters are re-edited.R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note :This is my first story. I'm an Indian so English is not my mother tongue. There may be some errors. But, I'm trying to Improve my English. Anyway, Please read and review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**_

* * *

The wolf master pushed the door open. The hall was larger than the sacred hall of warriors in the Jade palace. Inside, he saw his five students waiting for him. As soon as they heard the door opened, they turned towards the door and bowed in unison.

"Master, you summoned us?"

He nodded and gazed at his students for some time. Then he began to speak.

"Lioness, Cobra, Hawk, Butterfly, Cheetah. It is time for the next phrase of your training. You must go to jade palace in the valley of peace and train with the furious five and the dragon warrior."

All the student's faces wore a shocked expression. "WHAT? WHY?"

"Your Kung fu is not enough to defeat Jin. You ended up badly the last time he strikes. Jade palace is the only place in which you can learn more kung fu. It contains secrets more than you can imagine."

They were silent for a moment. It is the Lioness who broke the silence. "What about you, master?"

The wolf just smiled and gazed at the ground for some time. Then he spoke "It is your time to continue your journey without me. I will stay here and protect this village until my last breath."

He then looked at his students. "I am honored to be called as your master." He bowed at his students. They all bowed back.

"Give this scroll to master Shifu. Fare well students!"

He can see their eyes were Glittering. "Good bye, master!"They said and they left the hall. The wolf stood still until they left his eye sight. Then he sighed and turned back to meditate.

KFP….

Po and the furious five were training the Jade palace. Crane was balancing on Jade tortoise. Monkey was training on hanging rings. Mantis was training on wooden warriors. Viper was on flaming fields and Tigress fighting on seven swinging clubs. Po is messing things as usual.

"Tell me again why we're doing this Shifu?"

"We're doing this because you've not yet beaten this."Shifu sighed leaning on his staff.

"I just defeated Tai lung and Shen!" po winced.

"Hit it." Shifu replied calmly. Po raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed. "Ok, here it goes…." He turned to the dummy. It seemed to be taunting him. He glared at it. "What you got? You got nothing… cause I got –

-Po!" Shifu cuts him off. He turned to Shifu. He saw Shifu's right eye twitched slightly.

"Would you HIT IT?"

Suddenly the door of the training hall busted opened. Zeng flew in and crashed on the floor, gasping for air.

They all stopped their training and rushed towards him. "Zeng, what happened?" Tigress asked the bird, helping him on his feet.

"Gorillas are attacking the valley!" Zeng screamed.

"Danger" Po Whispered to himself.

"Let's go." Tigress said.

"Yeah, they are gonna see the Awesomenick awesomeness of dragon warrior!" po raised his hand in air and exclaimed. They all rolled their eyes.

Po turned to Shifu and he made a quick bow. "Don't worry master Shifu. I will beat this dummy as soon as I get back!"

With that they left to the valley.

KFP …

"Loot all the money you can find!" the leader gorilla ordered the bandits.

"HELP! HELP!" a pig screamed and tried to hide under a fruit cart.

"You can't stay in there forever." A gorilla said and he stretched out his hand to grab the pig. He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why don't you pick someone of your own size?"

When he was about to turn his head to see who it was, something very strong hit his head. The other bandits stopped their business and looked at who it was.

They saw po withdrawing his fist after punching the gorilla. "That's it. Nobody loots the valley of peace, otherwise get ready to feel the pandamonium!" and they saw the furious five were standing behind the panda.

KFP…

The five masters reached a gate where they saw a sign board that says "Welcome to the valley of peace."

The Hawk landed in front of the gate. "So, is this the valley of peace?"

"It seems so master Hawk. Let's find the jade palace." The Lioness replied.

With that, they all entered the valley of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. If you are willing to help me to improve this story, it'll be cool.**

**SWEETLUCKYGIRL : Thanks for your inspiration sister! I really need that.**

**PANDAMASTER97720 : Thanks buddy. I appreciate that.**

**_DISCLAIMER_ : I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

* * *

The wolf master sighed on his lotus position hearing the door open. He lifted his head "You are late than I expected Jin." He said without turning his head.

The panther chuckled and said "So…where are your students, Quan? Did I scare them off?"

Master Quan turned his face to Jin "Don't push your luck xiao Jin. Use your time wise till they come to bring you to justice!"

The panther laughed harder this time. "Do you actually believe the training from Jade palace will help your students to defeat me? How Pathetic." Jin looked at Quan "I have already sent my men to the valley of peace."

This time Quan chuckled. "You have underestimated the Dragon warrior and the Furious five. You will realize it soon."

"Enough!" With that the panther lunged at the wolf on all fours. Master Quan closed his eyes and raised his hand in his stance.

"I believe in you my students."

KFP….

The leader gorilla saw Po withdrawing his fist. "That's it. Nobody loots the valley of peace. Otherwise,Get ready to feel the Pandamonium." And the leader saw furious five behind the panda.

"Who are you, Panda?" the Gorilla asked Po.

Po raised his fist in kung fu style. "Buddy, I am Po, the Dragon warrior!"

The bandits look stunned for a moment. Then all the gorillas burst out in laughter. Po and the five were confused. "What? What's so funny?"Po asked them.

"You…you are the dragon warrior?" the leader asked po, still laughing. "Nice joke there, tubby!"

Po felt hurt on hearing the words but he decided to maintain his position. "Don't tempt me. You will not like me when I am angry!"

"If you really are the dragon warrior...We came all the way for you!" The leader then ordered the gorillas. "Get the panda!"

"Take them!" Tigress said and at once, the battle was on.

Po went for the leader gorilla. The gorilla just grinned evilly. Po reached him and threw a series of punches and kicks, but the gorilla dodged them without breaking a sweat.

Po stopped his assault for a moment to regain his breath. He looked at the gorilla in disbelief. "You know kung fu? Who are you?"

"We are master Jin's men. I am the commander of gorillas." And he took a broad axe from his back. "Dragon warrior, it's time to say hi to the afterlife."

KFP….

The five animals walked through the valley, gazing at the beauty of the valley of peace.

"Wow!" Cheetah exclaimed.

"Yeah, this place is amazing!" Butterfly agreed with him. She turned to the Lioness. "What happened, Lioness? Is something wrong?"

Lioness looked at the butterfly "Nothing!" She snapped.

The Butterfly gazed at her for a moment. Then she rolled her eyes "If you say so..."

All of a sudden they saw a goat came running. They all looked at each other. They stopped the goat in his track.

"Whoa, whoa, wait up man. Is something wrong?"Cobra asked the goat. The goat looked at them.

"Yes! Gorilla attack! The Dragon warrior and the five are fighting them." The goat told them. Butterfly looked at the others. "Must be Jin's men. Let's go!"

With that, the five warriors left at once to help the jade warriors.

KFP…

"Dragon warrior, It's time to say hi to afterlife." He lifted his axe to strike on Po's head. But he stopped when he saw the panda smiling.

"What is so funny, panda?" the gorilla asked. Po just lifted his finger and pointed behind him.

The gorilla turned and came nose to nose with...'master Tigress'. The gorilla's eyes went wide. But he came to his senses in seconds and when he is about to strike Tigress, she disarmed his axe with a kick and punched him knocking him out cold.

"Ooh! I didn't think you'll punch him that hard." Po complemented tigress. She just smiled "I won't save you every time panda!"

Po laughed at this and looked at the unconscious gorilla and he leaned towards him and whispered in his ears "See ya in afterlife, tubby."

The six masters looked around them. All the gorillas were beaten to pulp and unconscious. Suddenly, Po's stomach started to grumble. Po looked at his friends nervously. "Anybody wants lunch?"

"What are we going to do with them?" Crane asked others pointing his wing at the gorilla bandits.

"We are going to send them to chor gom. But we have to know who they are?" Tigress answered Crane folding her arms to her chest.

"The gorilla said he was working for someone named master Jin." Po said trying to control his appetite.

"Well…anyone knew this master Jin guy?" Mantis asked them. They all shook their heads.

"We know about master Jin." They all heard a voice behind them. They all startled at the sound and turned around to see five other kung fu masters in front of them. the furious five took their stances.

"Who might you be?" Tigress asked them.

"New allies." master Lioness said and they all bowed to six warriors of the Jade palace.

* * *

**_That's it. It may or may not be as you have expected, but I tried anyway. please review guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again thank you for your reviews guys.**_

_**TO:**_

_**Sweetluckygirl : Thank you.I'm so glad you like it.**_

_**Sleet12 : First,I'm sorry for confusing you and I'm glad that you like it. This story is not going to over here. That's just the end of the chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__** :**__** I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**_

* * *

_**chapter**__ 3_

Master Quan crashed on the floor beaten and bruised. "you can't win Quan!" Jin landed on his foot a few distance away from him "you are no match for my kung fu. Give up and surrender or die." Jin said with a smirk.

"Do you think I am afraid of death?" Quan rose to his feet balancing on his staff "Give your best shot."

"You cannot save your students by sacrificing yourself Quan. I will destroy everything in my way!" Jin roared at Quan.

"My students can protect themselves Jin!" the wolf snarled at the panther.

"Oh really? They seemed to have some trouble doing that the last time I attacked"

Quan glared at the panther "Let's end this, once and for all!"

With a ferocious roar, the two animals dove towards each other.

**KFP**….

"We can't trust them" Monkey whispered. Tigress looked at the five masters in front of her. "How can we trust you?"

"Our master explained everything in this scroll. But only master Shifu must read it" Lioness showed them the scroll.

Tigress glared at them for a moment. "All right. You can come to Jade palace with us. But if we came to know you are lying, you will regret it for your whole life. Is that understood?" she asked pointing particularly at lioness with her finger.

"Absolutely." Lioness answered calmly.

Tigress then turned to her comrades. "Crane, Monkey, Mantis! Send these bandits to chor gom prison. The rest, follow me" she said and started to walk towards the Jade palace. Po, Viper and the five other masters followed her.

"Who is the Dragon warrior among them?" Butterfly whispered to cobra. He gazed up at Po, Tigress and Viper for a moment. Then he turned to Butterfly "I don't know. Maybe the panda?"

Butterfly looked at Po for a moment. She noticed an action figure of Tigress poking out from his back pocket and looked back at Cobra. "Really?"

"What?" cobra asked her.

Butterfly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Never mind..."

**KFP**….

Master Quan's vision was becoming blur. Jin is clearly outmatching him in the battle. He knew he cannot last longer. He looked at Jin. He was fighting ferociously. Quan can able to deflect many blows but few landed on him, causing him flinching often.

After a moment, Jin realized Quan was becoming too weak to dodge his blows. He smirked and with a loud roar, he landed a big palm thrust on his guts. Quan went flying and crashed on the wall and fell on the floor like a limp.

Jin laughed at quan. He heard the door opens behind him. He turned and looked at the group of boars bowing at him.

"Clear this mess at once!" Jin ordered the boars pointing at Quan. "Send a message to the valley of peace about the death of this wolf style kung fu master" Jin said and grinned evilly.

KFP….

Master Shifu took the scroll from the lioness hands. He watched the five masters for a moment and then he opens the scroll. While reading the scroll, he looked surprised for a second. After a moment, he rolled the scroll and looked at the five masters.

"Your master explained everything clearly. You are welcome to train in Jade palace."

The five masters looked at each other and smiled. "We thank you for your generosity grand master!" cheetah said on behalf of him and the others and they all bowed to shifu.

Shifu bowed back "come, I will introduce you to my students" he said and they all followed him to the training hall.

**KFP**….

The two boars carried the limp body of wolf master Quan, through the bamboo forest towards graveyard.

"So…does this means that Jin is the master of valley of wisdom?" the boar asked his friend.

"It seems so. I heard that the warriors of this village ran away afraid of Jin."

Suddenly, they heard a rustling among the trees. The boars stopped in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" the boar asked the other one. "yeah, someone is following us!" he answered.

They kept the body of master Quan down and took their weapons. "Show yourself!"

Before they could react, a hooded figure appeared from the trees.

"Look out!" the boar yelled, but he was too late. The two boars fell on the ground with two shurikens on their heads.

The figure landed in front of Quan's body. He took the corpse and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

_**I hope you all like it. please review guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again, Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**To:**_

_**Sleet12 : Thanks for your help buddy. I will try to rectify my mistakes and I'm so glad you like it.**_

_**Sweetluckygirl : Thanks for your support sister. I'm glad you like it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Master Jin! Master Jin!" the boar came running into the main hall of Tai Ji palace. He saw the panther standing with his arms crossed at his chest, gazing at the map of entire china painted on the wall. "What happened, Feng?" Jin asked the boar without shifting his gaze from the map.

The boar stopped a few feet away from Jin "Master…our men was defeated at the valley of peace!"

"Hmm…" Jin muttered still gazing at the map. "That wasn't surprising."

Feng hesitated for a moment. "Master, we have another problem!"

This time, Jin turned to the boar. "What might that be?"

Feng gulped "We lost Master Quan's corpse…"

Jin eyes went wide. Suddenly he grabbed Feng by the throat and snarled at him "How did this happen?"

The boar struggled to breathe. "We…we don't know…we found the guards… dead with shurikens on their head…"

Jin released the boar. He coughed catching his throat to regain his breath.

Jin turned his back to Feng. After a moment, He ordered "Well, Find it!"

"Yes, Master Jin!" the boar said and left running.

**KFP**…

"_Po, you're so awesome!"_

"_Thanks Tigress. It was nothing!"_

"_Please, please, Can you teach me that?"_

"_Hmm… OK. But what is in there for me?"_

"_I will give you anything you want, Po!"_

"_OK…how about…"_

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Po startled and dropped the tigress action figure from his hands. He looked at the door and saw the Tigress leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, it's you. Tigress…don't scare me like that again!" he said and picked the action figure from the floor.

Tigress asked again "What are you doing?"

Po turned to tigress "uh… Teaching kungfu to Master Tigress…You know…she's really good and…"

Po saw Tigress raising a brow at him "…funny." he muttered under his breath and tapped his fingers.

"Master Shifu wants us to meet him at the training hall." She said and left, closing the door in front of him.

Po sighed and looked at the action figure in his hand. "Sorry Tigress. I will teach you once again after dinner." he glanced around for a moment and suddenly he kissed the action figure in its cheek and Whispered "See ya later,Tigress!" with that, He kept the action figure in his case and he left the room.

**KFP**….

"Master Shifu!"Po bowed quickly and stood next to furious five. The new masters and Shifu were standing in front of them.

Shifu turned to the panda "Where have you been, Po?"

"Uh…I was…um…"

"He was just practicing some moves in his room, Master." Tigress said for Po.

Shifu eyed them suspiciously for a moment. Then he sighed "very well."

Po sighed in relief "phew...that was close!" he muttered and whispered to Tigress "Thanks."

she just smiled and nodded.

"Are you familiar with the Tai Ji palace at valley of wisdom?" Shifu asked the five and Po.

"Valley of wisdom?" Po asked.

"Yes, valley of wisdom." Shifu replied.

"Hmm…never heard of it before." Po said to himself.

"These are the masters of that valley." Shifu said pointing his staff at the masters behind him.

"Like the furious five to the valley of peace?" Po asked excited

"Yes!"

"Awesome!"Po exclaimed.

"Are you...the dragon warrior?" the butterfly asked Po. He smiled and crossed his arms at his chest "Yep. The one and only!" He said proudly.

*THUD* Butterfly fainted on the ground. "Don't worry. I'm used to it." Po said with a grimace.

"It's an honor of thousand years to be at your presence." The Cheetah said and bowed to the furious five and Po.

"The honor is ours!" Tigress said and they bowed back.

"Now, These masters will stay at the jade palace and will train with us for a month." Shifu said to his students.

"What about their valley master? Who will protect it in their absence?" viper asked Shifu. Mantis, Crane and Monkey nodded in agreement.

Shifu looked at them "That's the reason you all are going to the valley of wisdom."

"WHAT?" They all asked in unison.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it. please review guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again thanks for the reviews**_

_**To:**_

_**Sweetluckygirl : Thanks sister. I'm so glad you like it. I'll try to update soon.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"What?"They all asked in unison.

Shifu didn't answer them. Instead, he turned to the new masters "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

They looked at each other "Of course, grandmaster" They said and they left the training hall, leaving Shifu, Po and the furious five inside.

Once the training hall door was closed, Shifu turned to his students. There was an awkward silence for some time.

Po breaks the silence "Uh…so, what's going on here?"

Shifu looked at Po. He paused for a moment. Then he sighed "Students, china is now facing a serious threat called Jin. Unless he is stopped, China will fall into chaos!"

"What's the big deal about this guy?" Mantis asked Shifu.

"He is far more powerful than any of the evils we had faced before. You must stop him before he leaves the valley of wisdom. Otherwise… we cannot stop him at all!" Shifu explained them and frowned.

Po's stomach growled. They all glared at him.

"What? I didn't eat my lunch!" He huffed.

"This is serious, panda!" Shifu patted his staff on the floor.

Crane interrogated Shifu "Is this the same Jin that sends the gorillas to attack the valley of peace?"

"I believe so, Master Crane" Shifu replied.

"Why?" Crane asked again.

"I don't know. You can find your answers at the valley of wisdom." Shifu said to them. They were silent for a moment looking at each other.

"When do we leave, Master?" Tigress asked breaking the pause.

"You may leave at dawn. One of the new masters will accompany you to the valley of wisdom. You can have the rest of your day off. Start packing your things." Shifu said and his six students bowed to him and left.

KFP….

Feng walked through the bamboo forest where the guards lost the corpse.

He examined the place for any clue, but he finds nothing. He growled and decided to go back, but suddenly something caught his eye.

"What is that?" he said to himself and moved towards the piece of cloth, hanging from the bamboo tree. He took the cloth in his paws to examine it. Suddenly, He heard a voice behind him.

"Looking for me?"

Feng startled and turned. His heart skipped a beat on seeing the figure in front of him. His eyes went wide like a plate. His legs lost its strength to stand. Only one word escaped his mouth

"Impossible!"

KFP….

Later that evening, Po sat under the peach tree watching the twilight. Suddenly, He heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw the south china tiger walking up the steps, didn't seem to notice him there.

"Hey Tigress" Po waved his hand.

Tigress snapped out of her thoughts. She looked above and saw Po under the peach tree. "Hey Po" she said and walked over to him.

Po scooped aside and patted the ground beside him. "Have a seat!"

Tigress smiled and sits beside him. He stretched out a peach to her "you want one?"

She gazed at his hand for some time. Then she shook her head "I'm not hungry." She said and turned to watch the sunset.

"Oh come on, pretty please…"

Tigress sighed and took the peach from his hand. "Thanks, Po" she said and took a bite from the peach.

"You're welcome" He said and shifted his gaze to sunset.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" Po said and looked at Tigress. She just nodded.

"What were you going to ask?" she asked Po, still gazing at the sunset.

"Uh…When?" He asked, turning to her.

"Back at the barracks…To your action figure?" she now looked directly at his eyes. Po caught off guard by this question.

"Um…I was…you know…"

"Ahem."

They startled and turned around to see a surprised red panda. They both bowed quickly to their master.

"I see you two are enjoying the moment." Shifu said with a slight smirk.

The two masters blushed at this. "NO…It's not like that!" They said in unison.

Shifu chuckled "I believe you students. Come with me, we've received a message." He turned and moved towards the palace. Tigress and Po looked at each other for a moment and followed Shifu to the palace.

* * *

_**This chapter may not be good as previous chapters, But I tried anyway. Please review guys.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**TO:**_

_**Sweetluckygirl : Thanks for your continuous support sister. I'm glad you like it. **_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**_

* * *

Jin stood on the edge of the cliff staring at the distance. The wind from the south of the china was caressing his neck fur. His mind was replaying the incidents that happened not too long ago.

He glanced at the locket in his hand. He clenched it tight and closed his eyes. The memory flows on his head like a river.

_Jin was practicing Tai chi in the deepest part of a bamboo forest. He used to practice Tai chi here whenever he needs to calm his mind. His ear flickered by a sudden rustle among the trees._

_Jin opened his eyes and lowered the stance. He looked over his shoulder and smiled to himself "Why don't you come out and join me?" He called at the distance._

_There was a moment of silence…_

_Suddenly a hooded figure lunged from the trees and landed in front of him with a thrust "How are you doing that every time?" the figure huffed and crossed its arms across its chest. _

_Jin chuckled "You need to be more stealthier to surprise me…" he leaned forward and lifted the hood of the figure "…Lioness"_

_Lioness smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He held her by closing his arms around her waist. They gazed at each other's eyes silently for several minutes. Jin's eyes were orange amber eyes while Lioness Eyes were sapphire blue._

_Jin broke the silence and asked her "You know, tonight the valley of wisdom is celebrating the victory of Dragon warrior over Lord Shen. Would you like to go?" His voice was barely above a whisper._

_Lioness seemed to be considering it for a moment. Then she smiled "I'd love to..." she said and unexpectedly, she gave a quick peck on his lips. Jin was caught off guard by her sudden movement and his eyes went wide._

"_Let's move. Master will be furious if we go late…" Lioness said and walk passed him. Jin gazed at the golden feline for a moment. Then he grinned and ran behind her "Wait!"_

_She whirled around and saw the panther was holding something in his hand._

"_What is that?" she asked ad tried to snatch it, but he refused. _

"_Close your eyes" he said. She blinked _

"_What?"_

"_Close your eyes" he said again. She gave him a curious glare, but she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when something rested on her paws. She was surprised and she took the locket and opened it. Inside, she saw a painting of a panther and a lioness._

"_It's beautiful!" she said and looked at him. He blushed and took another locket in his hand "See, I made another one. This one is for me…" _

_Lioness giggled and gazed at the painting for some time. _

"_Do you like it?" Jin asked her, a little worried. Instead of answering him, she threw her arms around him and hugged him "I love it, and…I love you"_

_Jin was again surprised. But after some time, he held her and smiled "I love you too!" _

"Master Jin?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a boar stood bowing to him.

"What?" He asked annoyed shifting his gaze again at the distance.

"Um…Master Jin, Feng is gone!" the boar said and gulped.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jin snarled without turning.

"He went to find Quan's corpse this morning. He didn't return till now. We looked all over the valley, but we can't find him!" the boar replied.

Jin stood there unmoving for a long time without any reaction. The boar looked confused and worried.

"Master?" the boar called Jin. Still, He can't find any response.

After some time, he again tried to call, but he was cut off by Jin.

"Don't worry about it anymore!" Jin turned to the boar. "Ready our men. We move out in two days. China… is waiting." Jin gave the order and the boar bowed and left. Jin sighed and shifted his gaze again at the distance, wondering how much he has changed in a few years…

**KFP**…...

Lioness sat on the roof of the jade palace. She hugged her knees viewing the entire valley of peace. She took a locket out of her pocket. She opened it and found a picture of a panther and a lioness. She sighed and closed the locket. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"Uh…almost there…" Po panted watching the way he came, obviously running away from something. He turned towards lioness and saw her gazing at her paw.

Lioness looked over her shoulder and noticed Po coming towards her. She quickly stood and bowed "Apologies Dragon warrior, I didn't…" she was quickly cut off by Po.

He held out his hands in defense "No, no…I didn't come here to disturb you. It's just that I accidently landed on Tigress's tail. She's searching for me to rip off my limbs…So, I came here to hide..." he said and sat on the roof. He noticed Lioness was still standing.

"You can sit here!" he said and patted the ground beside him. She hesitated for a moment, but she sighed and sat next to him.

"So…master Lioness, Right?" Po asked her. She nodded "Yes. You're right, Dragon warrior."

"Just call me, Po. That's how my friends call me" he said and noticed the locket in her hand.

"Hey, is that a locket? Can I see it?" he asked and stretched his hands for the locket.

Lioness looked at the locket and back at Po. "I…uh…" Before she answers him, they heard a loud roar from below the roof…

"Po! You can't hide from me, you stupid, clumsy, Panda!"

Po's eyes went wide in horror on hearing Tigress's voice. He looked at Lioness "Oh no! She's coming! Gotta go! See you later…and if you see a mad tiger looking for me, you don't see me. Okay?"

Lioness nodded "You can trust me, Po" she said and smiled. Po couldn't help but to smile back "I'm looking forward to know you better, Lioness" he said and left mumbling something like "Gotta hide, Gotta hide…"

Lioness watched him until he disappeared from her sight. After that, she glanced at the locket. She sighed and kept the locket back in her pocket and hugged her knees and started gazing at the stars above her.

* * *

_**I've tried to improve my writing. Hope you all liked it. please review guys.**_


End file.
